Morning Glory
by bellaswan456
Summary: i know this is another JasXBell story but its different, what if Bella and Jasper fell in love on their own? What if it was true love and not the usual "ed and al cheating thing?"
1. Reading

BPOV

BPOV

"Hey Jasper." I murmured, a deep crimson blush rising in my cheeks. Why was I suddenly blushing? Was it the intellectual way he was staring at me? What was going on?

"Oh, hi Bella." He looked away from the book in his hands and let out a beautiful smile.

"Um," I bit my lip, suddenly nervous. "What are you reading?" I couldn't help but be curious, I loved books, especially the classics.

"A Midsummer night's dream." Jasper responded with a knowing smile.

"Really?" I squealed, sounding like Alice.

"Yeah," He patted the open seat next to me. "You can read with me if you want."

"Ummm," I bit my lip, really wanting to. But suddenly something dawned on me. "I can't," His face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered. "I'll slow you down," I said quickly, getting the feeling that upsetting Jasper would be the worst feeling in the world.


	2. Bye

He chuckled slightly, still pointing to the empty place next to him

He chuckled slightly, still pointing to the empty place next to him. "I don't mind. Come on, you know you want to." A sensation of deep longing filled my heart.

"Jasper!" I scolded, walking towards him. For once I had forgotten that this was the vampire that had attacked me on my birthday. "Stop!" I laughed, as my emotion changed to highly excited and hyper.

"Stop what?" Jasper's face remained in the perfect stance of innocence. Too innocent in my opinion.

"Stop changing my emotions." I plopped down on the coach, leaning towards him so I could clearly see the page.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jasper protested, his lips creating a babyish pout.

"Mhm." I agreed as I got deeper into the story. I felt myself leaning towards the him. His smell was exactly like Edward's, only different. More sweet, like strawberries dipped in a tub of sugar.

"Bella?" A voice called softly. It was Edward, I'd forgotten he was even in the picture. Jasper and I jumped away from each other. It was like we had been doing something illegal. I suddenly realized that I had been almost sitting on him like I would an armchair, like sitting on his lap. _Crap. _How had THAT happened?

"Oh hey Edward." I said weakly, as his eyebrows rose in first uncertainty and then confusion. Jasper bit his lip, and then sat down again with the book that had flown out of his hands.

"Hey," Jasper nodded at Edward, as he went back to the book.

"Bella, are you ready to leave?" Edward asked, his voice low and melancholy.

"Yeah," I stood up, and grabbed my new yellow trench coat off the coach. "Bye Jasper. See you later." I waved as we walked out the door.

"Later Bella," That same smile played on his lips, the one that had drawn me in before. I couldn't understand it. Had it always been like that? Had I just not noticed? Or was this new? I found myself giving him my flirtiest smile as Edward yanked me out the door.

There was a stony silence in the car as Edward drove with his fists clenching the wheel. What exactly was it that I had done wrong? I was reading with Jasper, why was that such a crime.

"Umm, Edward?" I questioned quietly, running my fingertips up his arm. "What's wrong?" I knew my voice sounded sincere, I'd never been so sincere in my life.

"Nothing." He muttered, pressing down on the peddle even harder.

"Mhm, sure." I responded acidly. "Right." Something dawned on me suddenly. "You're not…leaving again? Are you?" I managed to choke out in a whisper. My worst nightmare was starting to come true. I was almost certain.

Edward jerked the car to a stop on the side of the road. His eyes were wide with what looked like anger. "No, I told you I wasn't leaving. Sweetie, I'm never leaving" He pulled me close, and for I forgot what had been going on. "I just…Nevermind." He turned back onto the road.

"Tell me." I ordered, crossing my arms.

"No"

"Please"

"No."

"PLEASE!" I cried, "Edward, come on, your making me sad, and you love me don't you? So you want to tell me."

He sighed. "That's not fair."

"Yes it is." I responded with a tiny smile.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I just… you were pretty much in his lap." Edward shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Oh my god! I was not!" I retorted, until I realized that I actually had been. But I hadn't exactly noticed. "I was just reading with him…and I guess I don't know. But it really meant nothing."

"Maybe not to you. " Edward murmured, his still clenching the wheel.

"Would you care to explain?" I wondered aloud, seriously not getting what he meant.

"No, not really." He replied nonchalantly. I knew there was no point and arguing anymore. Instead I looked out the window at the inky darkness circling the car. We reached my house where the lights were on in all the rooms. "Hey Bella?" Edward asked, his hand taking mine. "We're going hunting for a couple of days...so are you going to be okay alone?" I felt my face falling. I still wasn't accustomed to the "alone" concept.

"Ok. No one's staying this time?" Usually one or two of the Cullens stayed with me during these trips but I guess not this time.

"Well, all except for….Jasper." Edward finished with a sigh.

"Oh," I tried to keep my voice calm and serene.

"Yeah, oh. Anyway, I need to go…So I'll call you when we get there ok?" Edward gently pressed his lips to mine and pulled away before I could deepen the kiss. I let out a small sigh , and watched him drive away…

**This may be the last update for a while…my boyfriend just broke up with me and ive barely been well enough to do my hw let alone extra stuff. So plz, review and ill update as soon as possible. **


	3. Fast and Furious

A scream filled my throat as tears flew down my face

A scream filled my throat as tears flew down my face. It was the same dream, the one I had had the times Edward hadn't been here. But now…it was somehow different. Edward had been replaced with someone else.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. It was only a dream, breath." Cold hands were shaking me. At first I thought it was Edward, but the smell was off.

"J-Jasper?" I sat up, trembling under the mountain of covers.

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" He sat on the edge of my bed, like an angel that he was. He brushed the hair away from my face.

I gave him a slight nod. "What are you doing here?" I questioned uncertainly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you…" I added quickly when his face fell slightly.

"I was coming to take you to school but, I got here sorta early, so I was just waiting…until you started screaming." Jasper's eyebrows rose in concern. "Speaking of which, what happened?"

"I get lonely when Edward's not here…I start having bad dreams again." I whispered hoarsely.

"Oh," He looked down at the floor sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" I responded too quickly. Jasper moved off the bed and transferred to the rocking chair in a flash.

"Sorry, wait Jasper! Why did you leave?" I cried, tugging him back onto the bed. I needed someone right now, and he wouldn't just have to do.

"Fine," he grumbled with the hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry. I just, it hurts to talk about." I explained, leaning against his icy shoulder, it somehow comforted me. I memorized the face next to me, I would probably never be this close to him again. It seemed as if he was doing the same. I pushed away these random thoughts.

"I can change that." He said with a grin. Once again a warm feeling filled my heart. Like warm honey. I wanted to spill my guts but I forced my mouth clamped shut.

"STOP." I ordered with a menacing growl, well as menacing as I could get it. The feeling faded away slowly. "Jasper, I need you to promise me something." I pressed my hand against his and waited for his response.

"It depends." I opened my eyes wide and innocent. A flirty smile, one I'd only reserved for Edward played on my face. "Let's hear it." Jasper groaned. "And they say vampires are dangerous." He muttered.

"Promise that you won't use your powers on me? Ever." I clarified. I didn't want any false feelings. "What I feel…I want it to be sincere, not fake."

"But, what if-"I cut into his sentence, knowing what he would say.

"No, if I cry let me have the pain…if I'm angry give me the pain. If anything let it be. Are we clear?"

"Yeah." I looked around my room. Everything was bathed in morning light. I usually never saw this light. I was usually at school. _School!_ I checked the clock on the bedside table. 7:19.

"We're going to be late!" I jumped out of bed like a hyper rabbit.

"Crap. Let me help." Before I could do anything Jasper was rummaging in my closet.

"Wait what-?"

"Just put these on!" A black zip hoodie with white hearts, a white tank top, dark wash skinny jeans and a black belt were hurled my way.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I slipped on the clothes. Who knew that Jasper could match clothes so well? I actually liked these. I began to pull off my boxer shorts, forgetting a guy was in the room.

"Just go! We don't have time." He turned away, now rummaging for some shoes. As I zipped up the jacket Jasper was slipping on a pair of brand new white converse. He put a granola bar in my hand and lifted me into his arms. In less than 9 seconds we were in the car and he was going from 0mph to 120mph. I read the clock on the dashboard. 7:22. Three minutes to first bell and 8 to final bell.

We skidded into the parking lot, drawing up gross brown dust. At least no one was here…if Principal Birdie or someone had seen us we would have been toast. I spoke a second too soon. The Principal's tiny hand hammered on the windshield. I slowly unrolled the passenger window. I was internally panicking and sweat was breaking my forehead.

"Good morning Sir!" Jasper called cheerfully, acting as if nothing had happened. That was probably a smart move…or not.

"Don't you "Sir" me young man! Do you know how fast you were driving?" His face was turning a strange shade of plum purple and green veins were popping up in his neck. The Principal reminded me of a less oblivious Charlie. "And you Miss Swan! I expected better from The Police Chief's daughter!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Suddenly a very funny thought occurred to me. A vampire...that was more than double our principle's age was getting in trouble. I tried to conceal my grin, but failed miserably.

"This is NOT funny Miss Swan! You both could have killed someone, or even yourselves!"

"We were trying to-" For the second time this morning Jasper had his words cut off. And now, anger was radiating off him in waves. Even I felt angry, it was that bad.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO! YOU'RE LUCKY IM NOT CALLING YOUR HOMES. INSTEAD YOU CAN DO ONE MONTH OF DETENTION AND 24 HOURS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE TO MAKE IT UP! NOW GET TO CLASS AND IF I HEAR MORE THAN A PEEP FROM EITHER OF YOU I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU SUSPENDED OR WORSE!" He hollered.

Jasper slammed the driver door shut and pulled me out of the car with him.

"Bella breath!" Jasper murmured as we got inside the building, "Come on, relax!" I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath, until I realized that I was holding his hand. He seemed to notice at the same moment, and he awkwardly let go. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Jasper apologized profusely. "I'll see if I can get you out of it. Maybe I can do two months. Or maybe-"

"Jasper chill! Now look who's overreacting! It's fine!" I assured him. "At least I won't be alone." I smiled sweetly, looking in his direction.

"True. But what about E-"

"It's fine, I'll deal with him." I said dismissively. That was something I wasn't looking forward too. But maybe he wouldn't care.

"Let's just get you to class." Jasper spoke unsurely. He led me towards Biology and quickly brushed his lips against my cheek. I brought my hand up to the frozen area. It was still cold. "Sorry." He was off, a blur that I could barely see. Something was going on, but everyone seemed to know except for me.

**Tres paginas. (three pages) sorry it took so long. I got banned from my computer and all this stuff happened… long story. But I was really touched by everyone's advice and im over it now, thanks to everyone! ******** So review give suggestions cuz its becoming harder and harder for me to update. **


	4. I love you

"Cutting it a little close aren't we Miss Swan?" Asked Ms. Tejan, her arms crossed when I entered the room. 

"Um…" I bit my lip nervously, and sat down in the only seat available. Right next to Mike Newton. A grin lit up his face. This was going to be a very long day. I put my head down on the desk, maybe I could let my heart slow its pace and ignore the rest of the world at the same time. THAT would be wonderful.

"Bella!" Hissed a voice. I pretended not to hear it. "Bella!" A piece of bunched up paper landed in my lap. What now? I sighed, unrolling it. 

**U + Jasper Hale now?**

**- M.**

My eyes widened in shock. Where had that come from?

**WHAT? ****NO NO! NO! We're just friends.**

I scribbled furiously. I threw it back at Mike angrily.

**Mhm, sure. That's why he kissed you.**

**ON THE CHEEK! He's ****just**** a friend. **

Why would someone like Jasper like someone like me? It was improbable…actually impossible.

**So I can kiss you on the cheek?**

The bell rang, just in time. It let me avoid a somewhat embarrassing situation…or not.

"So can I Bella?" Mike inched towards me.

"NO!" I dashed out of the room, looking behind my shoulder at a stunned Mike Newton. I heard a low growl as I ran into a wall…or something that felt like it. "Oh, sorry Jazz." I blushed bright red, be he looked past me, his eyes on Mike. He walked forward, his face more angry than I had ever seen it. "Jasper no." I pulled his arm, but he was too strong. I had a feeling we were both in a very dangerous situation, and if I didn't do something their secret could be unveiled. "Think of your family." I whispered, that finally stopped him.

"Listen creep." He had Mike by the collar of his shirt. "The only reason I'm not beating the crap out of you is because of her." Jasper pointed a long, slender finger in my direction. "But if I EVER see you trying to do anything to Bella again, you'll have me to answer to. " He let go and Mike dropped two feet.

"Yes Sir." Mike managed in a moan as he grasped his ankle.

"HALE!" Ms. Tejan shrieked. "Detention!"

Jasper frowned, keeping his composure. "He was trying to feel up Miss Swan and I felt the need to intervene."

"Oh my god." I suppressed a giggle/ hysterical embarrassed sigh.

"Oh dear." The teacher's forehead wrinkled. "MISTER NEWTON!" she shrieked. Jasper and I jumped. We had no idea such a frail looking teacher could be so loud. "Detention."

"Please M'am." Japer used his silky southern accent. It was sexy and irresistible at the same time. "Don't give him detention. Then he'll be locked in the same room as Bella and THAT would be bad."

"Yes, she agreed, seeming like she was in a trance.

"So if you'll excuse us, we have to get to class." Jasper steered me through the open door where 25 students were clustered.

"Hey Bella." Jessica Stanely said, a knowing smile flickering on her face. "Jasper." They nodded at each other.

"No Jessica." Annoyance was creeping into my tone. A shocked look crossed her face. "Mike asked already." I rammed past her, into the now empty hallway.

"No what?" Jasper repeated, confused. I opened my moth to speak. "Hold that thought." He pulled out a tiny black cell phone, a sprint upstage, I think. **(Had to put that in there…that's MY phone, lol) **and pressed it to his ear. Jasper motioned for me to follow him and we went outside to the car. "Hello Alice."

Something in Jasper's tone wasn't right. As he said this the sparkle in his eyes vanished., leaving only a glint of hatred. Maybe I was just reading into things too much, maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see. And what exactly was it that I wanted to see?

"Fine." He replied anxiously.

But anxious to what? I wanted to completely shut my brain off. I subconsciously hit my head against the window..

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "Not you Alice, I was talking to Bella." Impatience was ringing in his voice, very strongly. This time I knew I wasn't imagining things. There was a pause and I could hear angry speaking.

"Nothing!" He snapped back.

"Chill" I mouthed, taking big breathes with the arm movements. He laughed like tingling bells.

"Sorry Alice." He gave me a thumbs up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I'm sorry." Jasper grimaced. "It's only two months. Well ok, bye." Jasper passed me the phone. "It's Edward."

"Hello Darling. How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess. And how are you?" Jasper did a funny imitation of the Principal and a laugh escaped my lips.

"Missing you." He said quietly, "I see that you're fine there. Have fun, bye." He hung up and I stood, with my moth agape and my ear still on the receiver. I realized that I hadn't really been missing him. I hadn't really even thought of Edward since Jasper had been here.

"Earth to Bella." Jasper's hand waved in my face. "Are you okay?" I was still in shock.

"Edward's acting…"

"Weird." He finished. "Yeah, so is Alice."

"I don't know why, I haven't done anything, have you?"

"Bella…I need to tell you something." Jasper was holding my hand again, and it felt really nice. There was another tap, this time on the windshield. He growled again and this time we turned to see Jessica standing there.

"What Jess?" I shot daggers at her, as if to say "BACK AWAY." I closed the door, as did Jasper. I w2as now facing her, that smile still there.

"It's a little sluttish to go out with a guy, and then his brother. That must seriously be tearing their family apart. I mean, next thing you know you're making out with Emmett Cullen." I stepped back, while Jasper stepped forward.

"SHE. IS.NOT.A.SLUTT." he said through clenched teeth. But Jessica didn't back down, as she would have before. I guess this gossip was too important.

"Also, I don't get what they see in you. You're way. B.A." (Below average).

"Don't you dare say that." Jasper yelled at her. "She's beautiful, smart, caring, amazing …everything you're not. So get a life and leave us alone!" My mouth dropped, Jasper…had said those things about…me. Me, plain ol' me.

"Jasper," I looked up at him when Jessica ran back towards the building. "Thanks for saying those things…" I stared at the ground. "You didn't have to. You didn't have to defend me."

"But, I wanted to."

"Everyone's going to think you like me now." I shot back, my heart fluttering as I realized something.

"God Bella, you can be so oblivious." Jasper leaned against the car. "I've always liked you. Why do you think I stayed away from you before? I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't live with myself if I had. And when we were in Phoenix I was falling in love with you so I tried to stay away from you." My mouth was wide open, I couldn't even think straight. "When I almost took a bite out of you…I thought I was going to kill myself. But I couldn't, I had to try to act normal. And still after all this time…im trying not to love you, but I can't lie to myself anymore." My eyes softened.

"Jasper…" I touched his arm lightly.

"I fucking love you and you don't even love me back. You love Edward, you can never love me. I'm a monster. I'm a beast. I'm hurting everyone." He rambled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you." I blew the words in his face. And for the first time in a long time I felt as if everything were in place. The puzzle pieces finally fit. With Edward they had too…but not perfectly. I loved Jasper, that much was clear…but now how would we deal with this? How would everyone react?

**OMGOMGGGG I love you guys!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews..and for those of you that are reading my other story "Moving On" im sorry about the lack of updating. It's just when I start a new story I get all excited… but the chapter is written and I was going to update but it was saved to my email, since im not at home but I saved it in a draft as an attachment and it didn't go through…etc. etc…(boring I know.) but I can tell you that the person on the phone is our very dear friend Shannon. **

**Next on the agenda I would like to thank reviewer**


	5. Author's Note

I looked around the parking lot

I looked around the parking lot. Luckily no one had seen us. But wait, a few moments before it had been filled with people.

"Uhhh…Jasper?" It seemed totally unnatural that the whole place would clear out in a period of 2 minutes.

"I had to make them leave." He explained, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the war.

"Yeah…" I looked around again. "Are you sure no one saw?"

"I-"

"Wow, I _was_ right, _wasn't _I? Bella, Jasper." I spun around at the sound of Mike's voice. My heart had frozen in shock. No, dear god, please, I hoped he hadn't seen anything. I hoped, because if he had…then it would end up hurting everyone, not just us.

"Right about what Mike?" Jasper's eyebrows rose in what looked like genuine surprise. But who was I kidding? That was _soo_ fake.

"Oh you know…"

"Know what?" I chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

He let out a tiny cough. "Kissing." My mouth literally felt ready to drop. My composure was quickly melting away.

This is all if have right now…umm any ideas would be really helpful cuz im stuck. Thanks.

**-sophy**


	6. Jasper POV

Jasper POV

"Mike Newton if you say anything about this to anyone I will personally come shoot you in your sleep." I growled, making sure that he was so scared that he would agree. 

"I- okay." 

"Now go!" I stomped towards him and he scrambled away. We were finally alone. I met Bella's gaze, her eyes filled with worry and…some happiness. I loved her so much, and she actually liked me back. This was better than anything that I had ever dreamed possible. I had Bella but now all we had to deal with were Edward, Alice, school and the rest of the family. That didn't sound like a lot…Who was I kidding? It might as well have been the whole world at this point. 

Edward POV

I was anxiously waiting to get back home to my Bella. It had only been two days, yet it felt more like two years. Every second, every tick of the clock reminded me that she was with _him. _That awful guy that I was ashamed to call a brother, he thought he could steal her from right under my nose. I glanced at Alice, who was oblivious to all of this. I felt bad for her, for me…for both of us. I tried to calmly assure myself, if something, somehow DID happen Alice would see it and we would know. Right? I forced myself to block out everyone's thoughts. Everyone was thinking of their loved ones. I concentrated on the song on the radio. 

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Alice's voice broke my thoughts. "Oh my god." Tearless sobs erupted from her body and she curled into a tiny ball. 

"Alice? Aly?" I pulled my sister closer. I knew what had happened. I just had a gut feeling. "What happened?"

"J-Jasper." She cried, looking down, her face in so much pain I had to look away. "He kissed-" I waited for her to say Bella. "Another girl."

"Who?" I tried to comfort both of us.

"I don't know. A girl." Emmett turned the car around and we went back in the direction of Forks.

"It was Bella," I managed to utter. Shock and depression rocking through me. Emmett slammed on the brakes and we both flew forward.

"What?" I explained the situation, Alice began sobbing even harder.

"Those little-" Rosalie cursed, I cut her off

"Bella didn't do anything, it was Jasper." 

"It takes two people to kiss," Emmett muttered angrily. His face lit up. "I have an idea." I listened as he explained a plan. We would all act as if nothing was happening until one of them said something.. I opened my phone again to call Bella, we would catch them in the act.

BPOV

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I gently stood up, out of Jasper's lap. Guilt was overcoming my heart. 

"Bells." He murmured softly, looking down. "I'm so sorry." I shook my head and flipped open the phone.

"Bella, darling, guess what?" I froze at the sound of Edward's voice. He had found out, her knew. Oh my god. 

"W-what?" I stuttered nervously, butterflies rising up in me. I had to keep this in check, I had to try to be a good liar for once. 

"We're coming home!" Edward said excitedly, and my mouth dropped. "I couldn't stand to be without you for so long and Alice was like dying to see Jasper" He chuckled at his own joke.

"That's great." I smiled fakely, fear rising in me. Jasper was silent as he stared at my expression. "Well I'll see you soon then."

"Yes, should be back tonight…I love you Bella."

"Me too." Plastic was foaming in my mouth it felt like…the words were fake, something forced. "Bye." I hung up and tears flowed down my face silently, until I couldn't be silent anymore. 

"I'm so stupid Bella. I cannot believe I brought this upon you." Jasper was pretty upset, his mood was affecting mine, even if I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose I felt heartbroken…just like him. 

"No…no…its fine." I knew that somehow, someway we had to keep this from them. It might be impossible…but hurting them was not an option.

**What did u guys think??**

I know this was awful, but please cut me some slack. My life is totally like out of control and not writing is pretty much killing me….and so im sorry. L 


	7. authoorrrsss nooootteeee

Heyy everyone I have to apologize like 50 times for the lack of updating…the next chapter is written but like its on a computer that has no internet…pretty much my parents got rid of my internet service so I have no way of updating…this story is on hold for the moment. L I know it sux…and Idk how long it will take to update…maybe august or something?

I love you guys a lot and im really sorry. But some stuff in my life have gone out of control and im sorta losing it… I'm really sorry. L

Sophia

P.S. Have a nice summer!


	8. home

Previously:

Previously:

"Yes, should be back tonight…I love you Bella."

"Me too." Plastic was foaming in my mouth it felt like…the words were fake, something forced. "Bye." I hung up and tears flowed down my face silently, until I couldn't be silent anymore.

"I'm so stupid Bella. I cannot believe I brought this upon you." Jasper was pretty upset, his mood was affecting mine, even if I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose I felt heartbroken…just like him.

"No…no…its fine." I knew that somehow, someway we had to keep this from them. It might be impossible…but hurting them was not an option.

The day went by quickly, dread was filling my stomach. I had no wish to see them. I knew that I would crack under Edward's beautiful smile. That hurting my once-god was going to hurt me too.

"Bella, please, relax. You're making me sick." Jasper caressed my hand softly.

"Sorry, I'm just…" A small tear trickled down my cheek, before I could wipe it away, Jasper did.

"Sorry." He paused a long moment, and stared into my eyes uncertainly. "Would you like me to take you home now?"

"No," I managed a fake smile, "Let's go back to class." We kept our distance from each other, only looking at each other when it was absolutely necessary. "Oh, its lunch! How wonderful." A said happily, my new acting skills needed to go into play. "I'm going to go sit with Angela and Jessica, you're welcome to sit with us Jasper."

His expression was bland. "Yeah, I guess." I sat in between Angela Webber, one of my best friends and Jasper.

"Heyyy every one what's up?" The table quieted as they turned to stare at me. Mike glared in my direction, but turned away when he saw Jasper glaring right back at him.

"So Bella, how do your new status feel?"

"Status?" My eyes widened. "Could you…explain what you're talking about?"

"We're not stupid, and by status I mean slut status."

"Excuse me?" I choked out. What gives the people the right to call me means words to my face? I knew they said them behind my back. But who could be so outright as to come up and call me these things?

Jasper was trembling beside me. I grabbed his arm, to keep him from flying at her. I looked at Mike who shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper questioned smoothly, his eyes wide with misunderstanding.

"You're an awesome liar Hale. But obviously not awesome enough. I know about the kiss, everyone knows about the kiss. You can stop denying it." She put her hands on her hips. "And let me tell you, when you go behind your boyfriend/ girlfriend's back that makes you a slut and a whore." Jessica paused, waiting to see our reaction. I didn't know what to say. When she put it forth that way…Jessica was right. My eyes started watering, Jasper looked in my direction. He looked uncertain, as if hugging me or something right now would not be the right thing to do.

"Are you joking?" Jasper let out a laugh. "You actually thought that me and Bella…oh my god." I knew he was lying but, it still hurt to feel unwanted. "Bella was just helping me practice for an audition in a movie I have to go to next week. We're just friends. God, you guys are 'tards. Let's go Bella." Jasper dragged me by the wrist outside. I burst into tears outside, letting the salty water roll down my face. We had made a complete mess of things. "Bella, its ok, it'll all work out. Relax." He pulled me into his arms and we rocked back and forth.

"What's going on?" I looked up at the sound of the voice. The noise had come from behind the building. My heart froze. Jasper slowly let go of me and stepped away unsurely.

"E-edward?" I croaked, more tears falling faster. I wanted to run to him, let him hold me in his angelic arms, but the look on his face revealed otherwise. There was pain, anger, sadness, everything that I didn't want to see.

"What's going on?" He repeated again, this time through clenched teeth.

"Some girls were being mean to Bella, and I brought her outside to get some fresh air." I couldn't believe Jasper could lie so smoothly.

Edward opened his mouth to fire back an answer, I could tell, but suddenly decided against it. "But you're okay now."

I nodded and he let go of me. I knew something was up. I knew that he knew. I think he knew that I knew that he knew. He was just waiting for me, as I was waiting for him to say something.

"Well, in that case, I'm going home with Alice to change. See you later." He gave me a blank smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off. His lips were like ice against my skin, burning into my soul…

REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.

Sorry this took so long. I've been having some problems with my friends and family…literally my whole life is wacked up. And my mom got rid of my Internet so its really hard for me to update. Also I've been working on my fantasy novel..now on page 12 (YAY). And to top it all off someone hit me in the elbow with a tennis racket, so to quote my bff "I'm a cripple" I can only type with one hand. I'm sorry about all the excuses, because they don't solve any writing. I know this chapter should be like 50 pages long and its only like a page and a half. I'm sorry…

Story Updates:

I have been thinking long and hard about the "I thought love was forever" sequel. I've written down ideas, dreamed and asked my friends opinions. I am really worried about ruining the sequel, because it wont be as good as the first. Also, a couple of nights ago…this may sound weird but I had a dream of Emmett telling me that his and Bellas story was told…(creepy right) and I realized he was right. Theres nothing else to write about them. At least not at the moment. But the second I come up with something it will be updated..

Next, "Moving On" I have some new very good ideas for it…however im not finding the time to write it. I don't want to sum it up in one lousy chapter and cut it off like I did "I thought love…" So, I shall be taking my time, cuz I think everyone would prefer something well written instead of crappy. Am I right??

Lastly, review please…Even if I really don't deserve it


	9. A or B?

gJasper and I sat silently in the car as he drove me home. Sobs raked my body. I couldn't contain them anymore, the feelings were too strong. What had I done? How could I let my horomones get the best of me like that? Even if it was my heart wanting Jasper how could I do that to the family? To Edward? To Alice? How could I be so cruel as to do that to them? Jasper did his best to calm me without his power. It only made it worse. I felt like I was cheating every second I was with him.

"Bells, Bella, B. Please. Take deep breathes. Calm down. "He rubbed smoothing circles into my back, just like Edward used to do. I did my best to calm down. I needed to, to be able to telll Jasper my actual feelings. I had to be able to lie, do my b est to make it believable. We rolled to a stop in front of my house.

"Jasper." My voice was flat, monotone. I could imagine his eyes mirroring mine, with guilt. "This can't go on." There, I'd said it. I'd done it. It broke my heart. I wanted to shatter into a million tiny shards, just looking at his facial expression. It seemed like he was being burned at stake.

"I don't… understand what you mean." He whispered, croaking.

"I…we." I corrected myself. "We made a mistake. I promoted this, accidentally. I was emotionally depressed from missing Edward and wanting to be free. That's it." I paused to peak at Jasper. I suddenly wished I had his power, to help him from suffering. I was tryigg to make myself believe my own words. They were all fake, all dry on my tongue.

"Bella, don't do this. Just because they're back, it doesn't mean anything." He pleaded. It scared me to realize that a vampire, one so strong, much more than me was cracking under me. The only real monster here was me.

"It makes all the difference." I stated, trying to keep my feelings enclosed.

"Don't do this." Jasper begged, holding on to my hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" I cried, my charade was up. "I'm not ripping apart your family. It's not about us anymore, its about them. The whole picture." He was shaking his head, not agreeing with a word I said.

"Stop being such a damn martyr." I gasped, he'd never been mad at me. I'd never seem Jasper mad, not at anyone in fact.

"E-excuse me?" My eyes narrowed

"You heard what I said. For one second in your life Bella have you ever thought about yourself? What you wanted?"

"Of course." I shot back, hadn't I? I'd done things for myself. I scrambled for examples but drew a blank.

"See, you have nothing. You try to make everyone happy." Jasper shook with anger. "You let everyone walk all over you."

"No I don't!" I screamed, trying to still stay calm. Too bad I couldn't be calm.

"Don't lie to me. You know you can't. You talk to people you don't like because you cant bear them hating you. You moved out here to please your mom. You try not to be sad in front of Edward, that way he doesn't kill himself."

"I'm only human." I gasped. I was having a problem breathing. The air wasn't coming in fast enough. "I'm just trying to help."

"By lying?" He laughed, though it was more of a panicked sob. "Do you think making Edward believe that you love him when you don't will help anyone? Do you think I'm going back to Alice?"

"Just shut up Jasper!" I slammed the car door.

"Call me when you decide you want to live." I ran up the steps. Don't cry. Don't cry. I told my consciousness. I was utterly glad that Charlie wasn't here to witness this. I couldn't/ didn't want to explain this to him. I didn't want another person disappointed in me. I couldn't deal with that. My body felt like a bundle of nerves.  
What to do now? Run back to Edward like nothing had happened? And pretend I was madly in love with him when I really wasn't? Or run back to Jasper and be happy? But what would those consequences be? Having to leave the Cullens? No one would stand up for us. Or..there was option C. Tell Edward and Alice that my abandonment issues had messed with my head and get a clear conscious? C seemed like clearly the better choice.

I quickly scrawled a note to Charlie,

_Going to Cullens. Be back soon as possible._

_ Love, Bella._

I then grabbed the keys of my old chey and headed for the car. I smiled to myself/ Considering all that had happened in the past 12 hours I was pretty calm and collected. I could go through with this. The Cullens outraged faces flashed in my mind. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice…Edward. I broke down again. This time allowing the salty water to rain down my face like a waterfall. I stopped twice on the way to their house. I bwas a mess, more of a threat than any drunk driver. Maybe they should make a new law, one stating "Drive only if you are emotionally capable." I turned into the opening of their home.

I could hear the slams and yells from here. It was all because of me. All because of me. I closed my eyes trying to imagine a peaceful scene. None arrived. Everything turned silent as I cut the engine and walked up the steps. I wiped my face, at least I was trying to look semi presentable. Did it even matter anymore? I knocked quietly, I knew they all heard me.

"That f bloody traitor is even showing her face?" Rosalie's voice rung out.

"Please." I sobbed. "Please cam I talk to Edward?" This was my only chance. If I could fix this, then everything could possibly work out. Everything was silent again. The door opened and Edward stepped out. Edward's mind was elsewhere. His eyes, so stony and cold I couldn't believe I'd loved them. "E-Edward." I stumbled, letting the pebbles scraped my knees as I fell.

"Bella," He picked me up off the ground, setting me upright. He was being kinder than I deserved.

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I was agitated, way beyond anything I'd ever felt before. I was terrified more than I'd ever been in my life. "It was an accident." I wrapped my arms around his stony body. He stood rigidly, this was exactly like hugging a statue.

"You love him." Edward stated, ignoring my words.

"No. No." I shook with small chills. Why did I feel like I was dying inside? "I love you. I…I have abandonment issues." Why couldn't I keep it together for 10 minutes. He glared at me and then the house.

"It's fine. Don't lie." Edward pulled away.

"I'm not lying!" I howled, screaming/ " I love you Edward. I didn't mean to let him kiss me. I thought it was you. You're my drug. I can't live without you." I hunched over, that was true about jasper…but Edward, maybe a little. I leaned on the rail for support. There was no noise. No rustling of branches, no chirping of birds.

"Sweetie. Bella. I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you…I thought you were okay." His arms were around me. I felt horrid inside. I'd played the card I knew he would fall for. My emotions for Edward and Jasper were so intertwined I couldn't tell the difference. "I should have known he'd do this. That sneaking bastard." I froze.

"W-what?" I didn't understand. Jasper had never hinted-

"It wasn't your fault love. I figured out Jasper." He said his name with such disgust I cringed. "loved you a couple weeks ago. I should have known he would use his power to do this." I coughed violently. What if? What if Edward was right? What if these feelings were fake?

"NO! NO! NO!" Jasper yelled as he rammed through the front door. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around me. His grip tightened as Jasper moved closer. "Edward, dude, bro come on. I would never do that, especially to Bella." Our eyes met briefly before I broke the contact.

"I don't consider you any brother of mine Jasper. I have no clue what you are capable of anymore. All I know is that Bella never showed any interest-"

Jasper cut him off, practically screaming, "Do you even know what Bella shows any interest in? You keep her so wrapped up in that stupid protective shell of yours that she cant show any interest in anything. We both know she doesn't love you. You just can't let go, it's sickening." He continued, "You won't care if she cheats on you with 50 guys you will still love her and take her back." Edward and Emmett flew at him at the same time.

No! I wanted to scream. Don't do this to him, but I couldn't unless… "STOP!" I said at the top of my lungs. "STOP You're hurting him!" They all froze to stare up at me.

Edward's eyes filled with pain again. I'd made a mistake…again…He flew towards the forest.

"You can't lie to me Bella. I knew. I knew…"

"Edward." He continued on his way. I watched him leave.

"Bella I-" Someone's hand rested on my shoulder.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTEEEE!!**_

**There you go folks. I hope it was good! I'm truly sorry for the lack of updating. My life, if you didn't know is continuously drama packed. But its getting a lot better. I worked really hard on this chapter…I know it's a cliffy…but still**

**I'd like at least 15 reviews for the nxt chapter…plz??**

**I love you all!!**

**sophy**


	10. I don't consider you anything

_I don't consider you any brother of mine Jasper. I have no clue what you are capable of anymore. All I know is that Bella never showed any interest-"_

_Jasper cut him off, practically screaming, "Do you even know what Bella shows any interest in? You keep her so wrapped up in that stupid protective shell of yours that she cant show any interest in anything. We both know she doesn't love you. You just can't let go, it's sickening." He continued, "You won't care if she cheats on you with 50 guys you will still love her and take her back." Edward and Emmett flew at him at the same time._

_No! I wanted to scream. Don't do this to him, but I couldn't unless… "STOP!" I said at the top of my lungs. "STOP You're hurting him!" They all froze to stare up at me._

_Edward's eyes filled with pain again. I'd made a mistake…again…He flew towards the forest._

"_You can't lie to me Bella. I knew. I knew…"_

"_Edward." He continued on his way. I watched him leave._

"_Bella I-" Someone's hand rested on my shoulder._

"Let go Jasper." I snarled, shoving his hand away. How come I could never do anything right? I was trying to do the right thing…and it end up being wrong. "Edward!  
I called, knowing he could hear me, though he had left the room. "EDWARD! Don't do this." Tears streamed down my face, how could I be doing this? I needed my air, I needed my heart. Why did I feel so torn? Why was this happening?

"I believe it's best if you left for a while Isabella." Carlisle said, his voice cold, but still collected. I couldn't believe that even he was pushing me away. But you deserve this. A little voice in my head told me.

"Okay." I tried to keep my voice steady and normal. "Okay." I murmured walking out the door. I was in shock, my heart was silent. I was alone, the houses was quiet. I ran, feeling as if I needed to. Running, I was awful at it. But that was the only way. I made my way into the dark forest. I deserved to rot here…to die. Bella, stop being over dramatic, I scolded myself. I let the blackness in close me as I curled into a ball. I shivered slightly, the wetness of the grass was making me feel cold. How far had I wandered into here? There was hardly any light seeping through the trees. There were no birds, no sounds. Why was I having a de ja vu moment? Everything came back to me...Edward. The forest. Everything. I spun around. I needed to get out of here. I didn't want the same to happen as last time. In fact I wouldn't let the same thing happen. Everything looked the same. I crossed through two trees close together.

"You're going the wrong way." A voice called. I turned around angrily. Why was he here? I told him to go away. "The road is that way."

"Jasper what do you not understand about leave me alone?" I asked going in the direction he had pointed. I couldn't watch his amazing face. It hurt. He jumped down from the branch he was standing on.

"You actually don't want that do you?" I didn't look at him and continued on the path. "Did you?" Jasper sounded hurt. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"People make mistakes Jasper." I said coldly. "Like doing drugs? Stuff that they regret later on." I clarified. "You were my mistake." I knew I'd made a very harsh comment. One that I wished I could take back because it wasn't true. But at the same time, I needed him to believe it. Jasper said nothing, looking at my face.

"Maybe my mistake was thinking you were different. Maybe my mistake was not killing you." He snarled, running away. I cringed, at the blow of his words. Did he really regret not killing me?

**Hey everyone!!! So here's the next chapter…very short. But plz enjoy..im a bit stuck any ideas?? Review!**


	11. Death comes easily

People make mistakes Jasper." I said coldly. "Like doing drugs? Stuff that they regret later on." I clarified. "You were my mistake." I knew I'd made a very harsh comment. One that I wished I could take back because it wasn't true. But at the same time, I needed him to believe it. Jasper said nothing, looking at my face.

"Maybe my mistake was thinking you were different. Maybe my mistake was not killing you." He snarled, running away. I cringed, at the blow of his words. Did he really regret not killing me?

**"Jasper! Jasper! Wait!! I didn't mean that!" I yelled, my voice echoing. He didn't turn back, didn't forgive me. That was it...i had truly screwed up. I turned away from the direction he had pointed me in. I couldn't take this anymore, I couldn't deal. I was done with this. Unlike Edward, commiting suicide was much easier. I didn't have to travel half way across the world. All I needed was something sharp. A knife? or a gun? Maybe a cliff. A cliff...my mind sparked a flame. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, over a guy...or well two guys. Don't do this for them...A small voice told me. Don't throw away your life. **

**"Yes, I do...I need to. I can't live." I murmured, the tears finally coming. What was the point in life without the Cullens? I could never go back to normal after this. **

**The cliff loomed high in front of me. It was time. I advanced slowly to the edge. The rocks looked so sharp, the moment I hit them I'd be gone. A quick and easy death. Just what i wanted. It was time. My foot reached over the edge, a bit of dirt crumbled beneath me. Suddely i was airborn, the wind was beating against me quickly like slaps in the face. Good bye, everyone. good bye life, i thought silently. A smile crept on my lips, everything would be perfect. **

**"Bella NOO!" A voice shouted from above. I closed my eyes. Why was my imagination starting right now? Why not leave me in peace. I felt like I'd been slammed into a boulder. The impact of rock against me. A large grunt emitted from my lips. It hurt. Why wasn't I dead already? The pain overwhelmed my body completely. It was time. Maybe I would go to hell? Or maybe heaven? Or maybe i didn't even have a soul at all. I was almost like a vampire, I'd been hanging out with them. Maybe Edward was right.**

**Nothing....**

**"Bella! Bella. Wake up?" I stirred slightly, was I in hell now? It didn't feel like it. My eyes fluttered. It felt as if i had been mauled by a bull dozer.**

**"Am I in Hell yet?" A violent cough came up from my throat. I tried to sit up, getting an automatic head rush. A twinkle of sound filled my buzzing ears. **

**"No, obviously not." A voice answered and I opened my eyes. At first i understood nothing of my surroundings. A light airy room, covered in white. It looked like the kitchen of the...Cullens. **

**"Carlisle?" I felt dizzy again, the face in front of me almost on seeable. "Jasper?"**

**"Yes Bella. It's Carlisle." My confusion turned to anger in a matter of seconds.**

**"Why didn't you let me die?" I snarled random energy building up inside me. "Why didn't you leave me alone?" I yelled at him. Why had he ruined my perfect ending. **

**"I couldn't do that Bella." Carlisle answered calmly patting my hand lightly. I flinched at the coldness of his touch.**

**"The hell you could. Why couldn't you?" I demanded. In my mind he had better have an outstanding explination.**

**"No you see i couldn't."**

**"Because..." I was beginning to lose my patience. **

**"I couldn't when two of my sons loved you...and Esme and I couldn't lose a daughter." I froze. It couldn't be. He must be mistaken.**

**"You're wrong." I found myself insisting. "None of you want me. Especially J-Jasper" i found it difficult to say their names "And E-e-dward." **

**"No. Bella you are very wrong. Jasper was the one that saved you." Everything seemed to stand still. Jasper had…saved me? It was hard for me to grasp the concept. It wasn't possible.**

**"J-j-jasper?" I choked out. **

**"Yes Bella. Jasper." Carlisle nodded. **

**Once again I heard the same sound of boulders colliding. Plaster rained on my head. **

"**SHE SHOULD HAVE DIED YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" My hands trembled, who had said this? Who had wanted me gone?**

What do you guys think?? Any good?


	12. confessions

"**SHE SHOULD HAVE DIED YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" My hands trembled, who had said this? Who had wanted me gone?**

I rose unsteadily with the help of Carlisle. "Bella, you really shouldn't go in there." He said gravely.

"I have to." I responded, slowly walking toward the noise. It seemed as if Alice had taken on Jasper, screaming and clawing at him. I stood silently, THIS was what I had caused. THIS was why I had wanted to die. "She was right." I said quietly, turning away. They both paused to stare at me.

"Bella." Jasper jumped up. Alice glared, brushing up her clothing.

"I'm sorry. But she was right." I was going crazy now, laughing hysterically. "She was totally right. Why the hell didn't you let me die Jasper? After everything I said to you. Why didn't you just go away?" It was all lies. Everything I had said, because I just couldn't have him. I wasn't worth it.

Pain was like a bright fire, burning in his eyes. "Because," He advanced slowly, "Because I love you." He said it almost barely audible.

"What?" My eyes widened in horror. No, he couldn't still love me. I had done everything to change that.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. GOD DAMNIT. AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO. I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING YOU TOLD ME. BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE LYING." Jasper finally yelled out, so loud that I was pretty sure that people for miles around could hear. Alice sped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Okay you guys, im back and in need of serious advice here… any ideas where to go from here??**


	13. i lied

I stood in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to react. Part of me knew he was exactly right, while the other part of me didn't want to admit it. Because what would admitting it mean? That Edward and I were officially done? That Jasper and Alice were done? That Jasper and I would be together?

But no matter what I was about to say... Jasper still loved me after everything. "You're right Jasper. You're right. I did lie. I lied to keep from doing this." Suddenly, I felt myself leap towards him, our bodies crashing together as I kissed him as I'd never kissed Edward. It was if we both knew we had little time, and if we didn't do something, then the spark would die...just like our hearts...

Help guys!! I know its been a while!! Sorry :( any ideas??


	14. Closure

1**I know I know! Long time no update! :( This has been on my computer for ages and I forgot to update! So please enjoy and review! Oh, in case you guys forgot what happened thus far...Jasper and Bella fall in love (naturally) and then Alice and Edward find out. There's a huge scene with the family. Bella decides to kill herself after she lies to Jasper and Edward. She jumps off a cliff but Jasper saves her. They reconnect and realize the truth. This is right after that. **

In that moment everything became clear. It was as if for the first time in a long time, or the first time ever I could see everything clearly. Of course it would hurt Edward and Alice to tell them the truth...but honesty was definitely the best policy. Wasn't it? Jasper drew away from me, looking at me the way Edward used to. It was that same look of, 'you're the only person I see right now, the only person I want to see. We are the last people on Earth'. If you've ever been lucky to see that look then you know exactly what I'm talking about.

"Hi." Jasper said, smiling at me. Oh god, I'd never seen a guy look like such perfection. It was Abercrombie model meets Zac Efron or Ashton Cutcher.

"Hey." My response was slightly awkward. Unlike vampires I couldn't exactly think of 100 things at once. He had pulled me out of my thoughts. Neither of us knew what to say. It was as if we couldn't form the words that needed to be said. "We're in quite a mess aren't we?" I asked. Jasper grimaced.

"Yes, yes you are." Alice and Edward came out of the trees their eyes dead black. When was the last time they had hunted? Jasper seemed to be wondering the same thing. He pushed me behind him. "No Jasper, we aren't going to eat her. She doesn't deserve that." Alice glared at me murderously. She advanced slowly, "Jasper move out of my way. I need to speak to her. I won't do anything." Alice snarled. Edward just stood there, watching the scene play out in front of him. It didn't take a genius to see that he looked like he was being burned at stake. A pang of guilt flooded my body. Jasper shook his head and my conscience cleared.

"L-let her speak to me Jasper." I whispered, my voice still raspy from my near death experience.

"Bella." Moving around him I advanced towards Alice. "Yes Alice?" My voice remained calm and collected. How I did it? I have no idea...Jasper probably had something to do with it.

"How could you do this to me? We were best friends." Alice's voice had softened, and her body shook..she was in deep pain. Suddenly only anger filled my heart.

"What about when you left me Alice? How about when you all left me to rot her in Forks, heartbroken and damaged? How does that feel Alice? It doesn't feel good does it?" I paused taking a breath, her eyes flickered as did Edward's.. "I'm sorry that this happened, it wasn't planned. But I don't regret it." I turned my back on the two.

"I knew I never was good enough for you." I spun around, Edward had hardly spoken. His voice was clear however. A pang of sadness hit my stomach..and it hit it hard.

"Please don't say that." A single tear trickled down my cheek. "You know it isn't true."

Hope it was good! Kinda stuck, any ideas?


End file.
